


Devil May Cry reader thingies

by VergilIsBabe



Category: Devil May Cry, DmC: Devil May Cry
Genre: Angst, F/F, F/M, First work - Freeform, Fluff, I don't know what to put here, for now, just silliness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2018-09-08 17:01:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8853106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VergilIsBabe/pseuds/VergilIsBabe
Summary: Just random bunch of oneshots. Requests are welcomed (reboot or original).





	1. Credo x Reader: Snowball or Snow Ball?

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy this.

"What is this?" You asked Kryie for the second time, clearly not understanding what you were wearing. I was a form fitting dress, but it flowed after it hit your hips. You weren't one for dresses. Though when you came to Fortuna that's all they made you wear. The only time you got to wear what you wanted was when you were at home. Kyrie's smile widened as she circled around you. She did a twirling motion with her finger. You spun around in a circle watching the white and blue laced dress flow freely around you. It was almost memorizing. There was a knock on the door and a voice asking for permission to enter.

"Kyrie are you in there?" Credo opened the door and looked in. Kyrie hid behind the back of your dress. Credo went to say something but all his mouth could do was open and close. He looked at the bottom of the dress and slowly raised his look. Taking in every detail that help add to your beauty, not that you needed it. He took a step forward, his eyes not leaving your body. He though of this as a unique snowflake that he was afraid was going to melt from his touch. Almost as if it was a surreal dream. Kyrie took the time to move out from behind you and head out by the door. He finally regained his composer, and back to his usual stern face. " (Y/N) I didn't expect you to be hear, but since you are here will you go to the annual ball with me?"

"Sure, I would love to Credo." A big smile etched onto your face. He held out a beautiful corsage for your wrist, adorned with a white rose and small blue gems around the ribbon. "This is why you needed your sister?" He nodded and held out his hand. You gave him your wrist. He laid the corsage down gently on your wrist, not wanting to damage you or the beautiful rose. Lightly tying it around your wrist, but tight enough that it would slip off your wrist. "It's beautiful Credo." You laid your hand on his right shoulder and smile sweetly at him. 

"Shall we go?" His gloved hand gently grasped yours and lead you to wear your coat was. He grabbed it and laid it on your shoulder. Then again, he grabbed your delicate hand and took you outside. It was lightly snowing and only a small layer was on the ground. It was beautiful and looked like there was little crystals hidden everywhere in the snow. "Be careful to where you step. I don't wish for you to be injured." His eyes laced with concern for your well-being. You tighten your grip on his hand and began to walk to the ball. Even though His Holiness was against human affection, he still held this for his followers. 

"Just know that if I fall I'm bringing you down with me." He let out a chuckle and had a barely visible smile. "I love it when you smile." His smile widened. You continued to walk to the building. Agnus was outside of the building searching for anything to research. His eyes laid upon you and his creepy smirk soon appeared. "Credo, I don't like the look he is giving me." You grabbed his arm and started to shake. "Stay bedside me." Agnus walked quickly towards you two. 

"Why hello (y/n). You look lovely t-t-t-tonight." "Thank you Agnus." Credo began to walk inside with you still attached. "Come back! I have a question for y-y-y-you." You could see Credo cringe and the thought of Agnus 'researching' with you. He continued to walk into the building. Warm air hits your cold face. He grabbed your coat and his and put it aside. Then he grabbed your hand and started to twirl you around in the middle of all the other people. Nero and Kyrie were watching while dancing behind you. Nero wanted to make a smart ass comment, but he decide to let you two have your moment together. Sparda knows that Credo needed someone else to take care of instead of Kyrie. 

After an hour or two you both decided to go outside and get fresh air. You grabbed a handful of snow and formed it into a ball. You hid your hands behind your back. "Oh Credo ~" You voiced cooed him in to a false sense of safety. Once he came close enough you shoved the snowball into his face. Once he composed himself, he had a very stern look. "I do not want to be apart of your childish antics." Your happy face dropped to a depressed look. He felt his world shatter. "I'm sorry, Credo. I thought we could have some fun outside like we did inside." He came close to you and hugged you. You hugged him back enjoying his warmth compared to the cold weather. You felt your dress slid a little in the back. You were going to say something, until something wet and freezing slid down your back. Credo put snow in your dress!

"Credo!!!!" You jumped back and tried getting the snow out. He let out a chuckle but was soon hit in the face with a snowball. Kyrie came out from the tree behind you, along with Nero who had a bunch of snow balls. You knew what was going to happen, so you hid behind Credo, using him as a human shield. He grabbed you and ran behind another tree and set you down. You both started to make snowballs. Both groups threw snowballs across the area. For once in a long time Credo had a grin spread ear to ear on his face. You stopped to admire this new side of him. Nero soon grabbed you from behind. He let out a laugh and took you back to his side. Putting you into a small snow cave. "(Y/N)!" Credo's voice was very loud. You need he was being childish when he yelled. The princess was taken away and the holy knight needed to retrieve her. The snow cave collapsed on you and you manage to get your head out of the it so you could breath. Everyone manage to get you out of it. When Credo started to scold Nero, you just laughed.

Credo pulled you to his chest while still yelling at Nero. You sighed and smiled putting your head on his chest. "Credo." Your small voice reached his ear and he lowered his head down to you. "(Y/N)." His voice was just above a whisper. You pressed your lips against his. You loved the warmth that he expelled. You broke the kiss so you could breath. "Let's go home." He knew you meant your house because you can't stand being in the church longer then necessary. "Yes. Let's get our coats and then we will leave. 

Afterward, you both were on your couch cuddling while Credo decided to read. You fell asleep a long time ago. Ever so often he would kiss the top of your head. He smiled to himself. He was glad he had someone call his own.


	2. Dante x Reader: Why me?!

You father often talked about demons and angels. Whether you believed in them or not was yet to be determined. He would show you all these book about mythology about god, goddesses, demons, and angels. Yet, it was hard to believe in these ethereal beings, since you've yet to see any. You were very skeptical on the subject, but open minded at the same time. Just because you haven't ran into them didn't mean that they weren't there. You were trained as a child to protect yourself if there ever was a time that you were endangered, human or not. Though you highly doubted that the latter was ever going to happen.

You exited your apartment and locked the door behind you. You put your keys away inside you coat pocket and walked down the stairs of your apartment building. Your land lady was trimming the bushes for the end of Fall. She raised her head to the sound of your footsteps and waved at you. You smiled and waved back. The land lady was still cheery as ever, even though she lost her husband just a few months ago. "You going to work? It's so early." Your land lady asked with a smile.

"You're the one to talk." You said in a playful manner. She laughed at you lightly and continued to trim down the bushes. You often wondered how a frail old lady like her was about to do all this labor by herself.

You checked your mail last night right after you came home from work to that you got a letter. The letter was from your father that told you to go visit a family friend. Why your father didn't just email you or text you was a mystery on it's own? He put in the letter that this 'friend' would help with some issues. What issues he was referring to? You didn't know, but you decided to visit them and get to know them before they help you with whatever problems you may or may not have. Let's hope that they aren't the problem in the end.

You got into your car and put on your favorite music. Then you put the directions into your phone, seeing how you didn't recognize the street, and didn't know what part of town it was. The drive was relatively quick, only being a few blocks away. You pulled into an alley way and started to slow down. You parked beside the building with the blinding neon lights. You turned off the engine and got out of your car. 

'Devil May Cry, huh?' You chuckled darkly to yourself as you continued to look around the sketchy area. Hopefully you wouldn't be robbed anytime soon. The sign that showed the hours said it was still open for another few hours. You tried opening the door, but the door was locked. You rang the door bell and knocked on the door. You waited a couple minutes before you repeated your actions. After a while you were getting a little pissed. You banged on the door louder in frustration. You didn't take a day off from work to meet them when you could be making money for nothing. You could hear stomping from the other side of the door. The noise getting louder as it came closer to the door. You backed up a few steps away from the door. The door swung open revealing a tall, pale, well defined man in red. His baby blue eyes stared back at yours. 

"Hey, who the hell thinks that they can bang on my doo-? Why hello there~" His face that was as red his coat in anger, now had a smirk. His eyes raked your form, taking in every detail, mostly the more private details. You could already tell you were going to regret this trip. The white haired man put his hands on his hips and bent slightly down to look you in the face. "There something you need? Whatever the cause, I feel we can work something out. Though I take money mostly, your 'services' may also work." You thought you heard a growl rumble in the back of his throat.

"I'm not here for prostitution." His face was laced in shock. He straighten his back out. You had his full attention now. No one has ever told him off or dissed him like this except his brother and nephew. To say the least, he was kinda of impressed. "I'm looking for the person who's a friend of my father. I feel that I should get to know someone before asking for them to help me. Now I will take my leave if keep on staring my chest. I don't need a pervert to take cares of my needs. Please tell me someone of the more mature stature is here." 

"It's just me, the brats aren't here today. Both of them are doing missions right now. Could you tell me who your father is?" His serious expression and voice threw you for a loop for a second. You handed him your letter from your father. Once he grasped the letter, he walked inside and held the door open for you. "Sit on the couch." When you walked you were surprise at the decorations. Skulls of creatures you didn't recognize on the walls. A mini bar off to the side. There was a jukebox that looked like it was on it's last leg. Garbage was on the floor. Stained walls from what you hoped to be water. There were stairs to the left of the room going upstairs. How can someone live like this? You sat down on the slightly ripped couch. You were surprised that it didn't break when you sat on it.

The man stood in front of you and had a grim expression. "What's the look for? You look pissed off at something. Are you okay?" Dante's grim face turned happy in two seconds flat. He held the note in the air like it was a prize. "What the fu-." He quickly cut you off.

"Your dad says you're going to live with me, because of all the demon activity in the area. I get a hot babe in the house! Yes! No more stubborn twin and a pmsing nephew. Well they'll still be there, but so will you. " He yelled to the heavens in happiness. Your jaw dropped and your eye twitched slightly. This wasn't going to happen, and you were going to make sure it didn't happen. You quickly jumped off your spot on the couch. 

"No, no, no! This can't be happening. I have a life. I have a job! You can't take all of that away from me!" You were beyond frustrated and on the brink of tears. You flopped back on the couch and put your head in your hands. The man sat on the couch beside you and patted your back.

"Don't worry, good o' Dante is gonna take care of you!" He sent you a bright smile that almost made you a smidgen happier.

"Who's that?" You raised your head and looked at him.

"Me!" His smile was so big. You were sure his face was going to bust in half. 

"Why me?!"


	3. Vergil x Reader x Dante: Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm not dead, Yay! Been a year since I last updated. I'm sorry.

The Sparda heirs could believe what they were seeing. The twins looked at each other and looked back at the person in front of them. It was the person they spent their whole childhood with. Though they were very surprised, they were also very happy. Dante just showed it more on the outside, and Vergil showed it more internally. Their old childhood friend was standing in the middle of Devil May Cry with a letter in her hand.

"Hello, Dante and Vergil. Nice to see you two again. Remember me?"

~~~~

The twins ran through the halls running and giggling. Both of them playing with their wooden swords. Every their swords clashed together one of them come back with a remark. Until it got out of hand and turned into an argument.

"Too slow, Dante," Vergil smirked as he struck his brother's sword, knocking it out of his hands. Dante then fell to the ground staring back at Vergil with anger in his eyes.

"I have no idea what you're talking about. You're too slow!" Dante yelled back slowly getting up. Everything was a contest to them.

"No, I'm not! You are!" Both of them got into each other's face. Both of them ready to fight, and not in a playful way. Just as they were about to go at each other's throats, their father called them.

"Boys please come downstairs. You have a new friend." The boys looked at each other, both sticking their tongues out at one another. Dante pushed his brother aside and ran down the hall to the main room. Vergil following with a frown on his face, stomping as he went. When they finally got to their father he was talking to a young girl. She was about the same age as the boys.

Sparda turned to his boys and held you to his side to keep you from running. You were a shy one, he'll give you that. Even as he held you to his side, you still manage to get almost completely behind his leg. "Boys, I would like you to meet (Y/N). She'll be staying with us for a while. Please do try to get along with her."

From then out the boys became close with her.

~~~~

" So how have you two been?" You were currently sitting on the couch, water in hand, and feet on the coffee table. You got a letter in the mail from one of your past clients telling you to partner up with the boys at Devil May Cry. You didn't expect it to be the boys you grew up with. In all honesty, you did try finding them. You gave up after a couple months when leads went cold. This might be your chance to repair from what happened after the attack.

"Really? You truly are a foolish woman if that's the first question you ask." Vergil's eyes glared at you. He didn't believe it was you. How did you somehow end up here? It just didn't make sense. He wanted to believe after years of separation that you were finally back. As Vergil was glaring at you, Dante hit him in the back the head. That earned him a glare as well, but he just smiled it off.

"Ease it, Verg. It's been awhile for all of us." Dante said while he turned back to you and gave you smile. This reminded you of when you were children. He would always be on your side, and eventually, he would get Vergil to be on the same page.

~~~~~~~

The three of you just got into an argument about how you would play Princess and Knights. You didn't want to be the princess anymore. You wanted to be a knight. Vergil was against the thought and Dante was a little bit. Though Dante was on your side like always.

"I don't want to be a princess anymore. I just follow you guys. I don't actually get to fight. It's not fun anymore." You pouted and crossed your arms. Dante tried to cheer you up and put a hand on your shoulder.

"You're a girl. You have to be a princess. You can't be a knight. That's for the boys. How else would we play?" Vergil pouted and crossed his arms too.

"Why don't one of us be the prince? Just give her one turn, Verg. You can't say no to that face, can you?" Dante smiles and grips your cheeks. This gave you fish lips along with your furrowed brows. Vergil turned his head to the side and scoffed. He eventually gave up.

"Fine. I call being the prince though."

"Yay!" You and Dante screamed happily in unison.

~~~~~

"To tell the truth, it hasn't really been the best for us. Though it is getting better. Even better now that you're here. I'm glad you're safe after all these years. I thought we lost you. We thought we lost you." Dante's smile became more solemn while he talked.

You stood up from your spot and walked over to him. You both stared at each other for a second. You gently put your hand on his shoulder. "I'm not going anywhere. I'm not leaving either of you. Not again, not ever."

Vergil gave you a long stare before getting up. He slowly walked towards you. Some part of him believed this was true. While the other part of him thought this was false. You held out your hand to him. They both mattered to you, and you wanted to let him know that. As Vergil touched your hand you pulled him into a side hug. Dante got up and joined too. You buried your face into Vergil's chest. Both the boys tightened their hold on you. Of course, Dante had to ruin the moment.

"I'm hungry. Let's order pizza."

"Oh my god."

"You truly are an idiot."

"What did I do wrong?"

You missed this a lot. You wouldn't give this up for the world. These boys were your's, and you were theirs.


End file.
